helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018
Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 (Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project ひなフェス 2018) is Hello! Project's annual Hinamatsuri live, which is also held to commemorate the 20th anniversary of their formation. It will take place on March 31 and April 1, 2018 at Pacifico Yokohama. The festival is split into four concerts featuring different main acts: *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Premium (Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! プレミアム) *Morning Musume 20th Anniversary!! Premium (モーニング娘。20th Anniversary!! プレミアム) *ANGERME & Juice=Juice Premium (アンジュルム＆Juice=Juice プレミアム) *Morning Musume '18 Premium (モーニング娘。’18 プレミアム) The festival will coincide with Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2018. The Morning Musume '18 Premium concert will be broadcasted live on BS SKY PerfecTV!. The channel will also a broadcast a recording of the Morning Musume 20th Anniversary!! Premium concert later in May 2018, before the DVD(s) and Blu-ray(s) are released."20周年のハロプロ！恒例イベントの独占放送決定！" (in Japanese). Yomumiru! ONLINE. 2018-03-19. Featured Members *Morning Musume '18 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane **13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina **14th Gen: Morito Chisaki *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako **4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe **5th Gen: Kasahara Momona **6th Gen: Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari **Yanagawa Nanami **Danbara Ruru *Country Girls **Yamaki Risa **Morito Chisaki **Ozeki Mai **Yanagawa Nanami **Funaki Musubu *Kobushi Factory **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Hamaura Ayano **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao *Inaba Manaka *New Group **Ichioka Reina *Theater Section **Takase Kurumi **Kiyono Momohime *Hello Pro Kenshuusei ;3/31 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Premium Acts *Solo Performance: Yamaki Risa *3nin Gumi Performance: **Wada Ayaka **Nakanishi Kana **Ichioka Reina ;3/31 Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Premium Guests *Morning Musume OG **1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka *Taiyou to Ciscomoon **Shinoda Miho **Inaba Atsuko **Kominato Miwa ;3/31 Morning Musume 20th Anniversary!! Premium Acts *Solo Performance: Iikubo Haruna *4nin Gumi Performance: **Fukumura Mizuki **Morito Chisaki **Takeuchi Akari **Uemura Akari ;3/31 Morning Musume 20th Anniversary!! Premium Guests *Morning Musume OG **2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari **4th Gen: Yoshizawa Hitomi **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai **6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina ;4/1 ANGERME & Juice=Juice Premium Acts *Solo Performance: Kawamura Ayano *5nin Gumi Performance: **Katsuta Rina **Kamikokuryo Moe **Funaki Musubu **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko ;4/1 Morning Musume '18 Premium Acts *Solo Performance: Kishimoto Yumeno *6nin Gumi Performance: **Sato Masaki **Haga Akane **Miyamoto Karin **Onoda Saori **Takase Kurumi **Kiyono Momohime ;Opening Act * https://twitter.com/UFK_lovelys/status/973517715158720514 ** ** Concert Schedule Trivia *This is the first concert Taiyou to Ciscomoon has performed in since the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~. Videos Hello! Project ひなフェス 2018 ～恒例！ソロ&シャッフルユニット大抽選会！！～|Solo & Shuffle Unit Lottery References External Links *Special Site *Concert Schedule: Hello! Project, UP-FC Category:2018 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:Joint Concerts Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:14th Generation Concerts In Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:Inaba Manaka Concerts In